fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolverine (Avengers Alliance)
|-|Classic= |-|Brown-and-Tan= |-|Uncanny X-Force= Summary Born in 19th century Canada, James 'Logan' Howlett was a frail child. His mutant abilities did not manifest themselves until adolescence, after which he became a drifter and soldier. He drew the attention of several shadowy black-ops organizations, and suffered experimental procedures that bonded Adamantium to his skeleton and claws. Now a committed member of the X-Men, Wolverine carries a mortal grudge against Victor Creed, better known as Sabretooth. Official Bio Personal Statistics Name: James "Logan" Howlett, Wolverine Origin: Avengers Alliance Gender: Male Age: Around 130-140 years old Weight: 300 lbs Height: 5'3" Affiliation: Avengers, Horsemen of Apocalypse, Weapon X, X-Force, X-Men Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 5-B with claws | 9-A physically, High 5-A with claws | 8-A physically, 4-B with claws Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Berserker Rage, Expert in Martial Arts, Healing Factor (High-Low instantly, Mid over time), Longevity, Immortality (Type 3), Resurrection (Only once per combat), Great sense of smell (Also, when Wolverine engages in melee combat, he applies a unique scent onto the opponent allowing him to find them), Attacks prevent healing and friendly buffs, Can apply serious wounds that cause huge amounts of bleeding and increase the overall damage of said bleeding, Attacks do extra damage to characters that are bleeding, Stealth Mastery, Can tenderize foes causing melee attacks to do more damage, Capable of easily stunning enemies, Resistance against Poison Manipulation and piercing attacks, Statistics Amplification with Iso-8. | Same abilities as his classic form plus increased speed and stamina whilst in berserk mode | Same abilities as his classic form plus a chance to prevent any fatal damage to any X-Force allies. Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Scaling to Captain America physically), Planet level (Can cut Grey Hulk), much higher with statistics amplification | Small Building level (Should be able to match the Punisher in combat who can tank direct hits from alien rocket launchers), Dwarf Star level (In the same tier as Mark 42 Iron Man), much higher with statistics amplification | Multi-City Block level (Has defeated Deadpool), Solar System level (Can cut a fully enraged Hulk who scales to Thor), much higher with statistics amplification Speed: Supersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 10+ | At least Class 20 Striking Strength: Wall Class+ | Small Building Class | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Planet level | Dwarf Star level | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman. Capable of fighting for hours if not days on end without needing much rest | Superhuman. Much greater when in berserk mode | Superhuman. Range: Melee range Standard Equipment: *'Isotope-8:' Iso-8 boosts the characters; Speed, Attack, Durability, Stamina, and Accuracy. Intelligence: Gifted. Master of many martial arts as well as being a well renowned assassin (Also familiar with many cultures and foreign languages). Has decades of experience of fighting in wars and against super powered enemies. His stay at Madripoor as allowed him to remember its streets very well. Weaknesses: Magnetic attacks as his bones are made of metal Feats: *Canon 616 feats (Avengers Alliance has references to the mainline comics) *Fought in several wars including both world wars *Has years of combat experience against criminals, monsters, demons, robots, super-villains, aliens, and other super powered foes *Helped fight and defeat Doctor Doom's syndicate (A syndicate consisting of: A.I.M, Hydra, The Maggia, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, The Hand, U-Foes, Wrecking Crew, The Hood, and Doctor Doom) *Has defeated characters like Deadpool (alongside Bob agent of Hydra), Victor Creed, and Dark Wolverine by himself *Hunted down and took on some of RAID's finest soldiers by himself *Took down a whole Hydra battle group by himself *Wiped out an A.I.M base by himself *Killed a bunch of Maggia lieutenants by himself Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Adamantium Claws:' Ravages opponents as well as causing lots of blood loss *'Berserker Frenzy:' Does extra damage to opponents that are bleeding *'Savage Rend:' Applies a debuff that makes enemies take increased damage from melee attacks *'Feral Ambush:' An attack that has a high chance to stun enemies Key: Classic | Brown-and-Tan | Uncanny X-Force Note: I will be comparing Wolverine to his 616 counterpart, so I'm giving credit since I will be taking some content from his page from here and here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Scavok (Hunter Blood) Scavok's profile (Classic Wolverine vs Base Scavok, speed was equalised, and Wolverine's reserrection was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Avengers Alliance Category:Fan Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Assassins Category:Antiheroes Category:Adults Category:Rage Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Blood Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mutants Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9